AVATAR :Mirrowverse
by mikipl
Summary: What happens when different  avatar realities collide?Read my fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar :Mirrorverse

DISCLAMIER

I DO NOT OWN AVAR TAR VERSE

Reality 23476

**Pandora Orbit ALIANCE SPACE SHIP "TORUK MACTO"**

Captain Neytirii Omaticaya(2) watched the beautiful blue green planet from illuminator view of her private quarters located "Toruk Makto" the Navi version of human Philadelphia class battlecruisier. Such five kilometer ships were backbone of Interstellar Alliance Defense fleet and each of 50 main beams cannons have sufficient firepower to reduce entire planets to asteroid fields in single shot .United Interstellar Alliance in question was still expanding democratic stellar coalition of 100.000 planets inhabited by thousands of intelligent species including of course human and Na'vi. She knows that was only single trip of 20 such vessels from Earth to Eywa the Na'vi to celebrate 200th anniversary of first contact between human and Na'vi. Such event is explicify described as first step into formation of present Interstellar Alliance Due such occasion the ships were filled with military and civil officials including Grace Augustine the current president of United Earth Federation, the earth prime minister Norm Spellman , Mo'at personally her mother which occupied the position of current Eywa olokt'an and Grand Admiral Joseph Hastings which was present supreme commander of Alliance navy. What was simple four light year trip became extremely dangerous due the unstable hyperspace wortex which occurred in first nanoseconds of hyperspace travel. Such vortex left them stranded in unknown parallel universe where Na'vi are still stone age primitives while humans polluted their planets and still did not develop FTL means of space travel .

Her thoughts were interrupted by hissing sound of opening doors.

Captain Omaticya –the lieutenant Jessica Hastings the adopted Na'vi "daughter" of admiral Hastings said to Neytirii simultaneously performing traditional human salute

Yes? Neytiri asked

The preliminary scan was complete .COM SCAN detected approximately 7 milion Na'vi that live on this planet ..The scans also shows large human settlement on Iknnayya continent with approximately 140 inhabitants .The holes in the ground on large unobtainium deposits suggest that humans from this reality performed here some kind of mining activities

Understood. Permission granted to execute recon mission .Dismissed

Lieutenant Jessica hastily exited the room leaving the Naytirii alone

It took Jessica several seconds to reach by internal ship maglev train briefing room placed nearby ship hangar bays .The room was already was already filled with 20 na'vi soldiers members of 123th Navy Recon squad .When she entered the brief the talks or whispers immediately ended

Officer on the Deck ! –Shouted the Ensign Ne'ya from behind

Each member of the squad immediately stand up and saluted. Please stand back.

Okay Smurfs ! .Our task is simple- Jessica said pointing newly created hologram image of human hexagonal base and its location on the continent.

Objectives are clear-Jessica shouted

Firstly we are going to look foe place of proper colony for both military and civilian personnel left on rest 19 ships.

Secondly We are going to make contact with humans on….. well our planet maybe their geographical knowledge of this planet will be useful for us .We must be cautious due the fact that in this reality our race are stone age folk I would say they will slightly surprised seeing navi with starships and technology surpassing even their own

In response of Jessica second comment light laughter spread across room.

That all blues .Get your frickin pony tails and I want you full and ready at 500 at hangar bay

**Philadelphia class ASS "TERRA" Near the core of Polyphemus **

President Grace Augustine nervously walked from one edge of her room to another. She just heard the report from the ASS Alexander which performed intergalactic flight to Ida galaxy which should be home to extremely advanced race called Asgard. Unfortunately here in this reality the Asgard who were humanity and other species first defense from benevolent species like Goul'ds presumably does not exists. Here there were absolute alone with the humanity which was stupid to pollute and devastate earth environment and na'vi who were still in stone age level of development

Desperately she began to watch for something to destroy. Fortunately she was unable to anything

Suddenly beeper which announced incoming transition

On screen –Grace Augustine shouted

Part of wall came to live showing the face of Mo'at the olokt'an of na'vi

I heard the news .Well look at this ,we are in this parallel universe which is only ripe to exploration. I am sure that guys from our home already began search for us!

Of course there is only 20 zettamilion possible realities .That search shouldn't be so hard .I completely admire your kind ability to see the light sides of even gravest situation-

Grace sayed with tone of irony

By the way at 800 I having tradition feast with my daughters .Will president of Earth honor us ? I'm sure we can make unofficial meeting between to head of states

Sure .Thank of invention –Grace responded

Than we have an arrangement-Mo'at sayed and terminated the link


	2. Chapter 2

The Ikran class shuttle softly entered Pandora atmosphere. Everyone on board was nervous about their mission .Jessica worried how humans here will react seeing Na'vi with space ships and laser guns.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of pilot in the shuttle intercom

"We are approaching destination .Prepare for drop"

Enormous shutle bay opened and everyone in her team waited for green light

Suddenly long awaited signal appeared and everyone began to jumping. After several seconds of free flight members activated antigravity device on their belts and smoothly decelerated and approached tree level. Then members of recon squad used body movements to avoid the enormous branches of Pandora lush jungle forest and softly landed on bottom of Pandora forest

**Pandora Orbit ALIANCE SPACE SHIP "TORUK MACTO"**

Neytirii Omaticaya(2) finished reading a report created using data from hacked Human Base computer network. Humans here belonged to private owned company called Resource Development Administration which mined a superconductive unabtainium which is according to file is vital in antimatter annihilation reactors and therefore needed to sustain Earth economy

"What kind of Joke" Alliance considers antimatter second if not third grade kind of fuel. Efficient Hyperspace Capacitors which power the spaceships and portable Zero Point Modules provide all needed energy. The antimatter and fusion based sources are considered cheap low grade energy sources. For example each of Na'vi floating cities is powered by ZPM's and several 2000 exawatt naquadach reactors

What is more humans conducted some scientific research under the direction of dr Grace Augustine which described also as head of so called Avatar program. According about to data Avatar program is basically about creation of Na'vi/human hybrids controlled by human drivers . Avatars were made firstly to work as miners however the fact those bodies were too costlyfor such purposes the program now serves to interact with indigenous primitive Na'vi tribes

"RIiiiiiGHt" Neytiri groomed with disgust and continued reading document

**Several hour later Pandora Surface . Grace Augustine Former school**

Jessica squad organized mini camp in what humans called "school" for primitive na'vi where according to transmitted data human scientist avatars were teaching local tribes English and other things.

"Well there was a serious shooting here" Mi'rti Omaticaya said pointing holes which cannot be made by anything short by a series from automatic gun.

"The point is who shot and why" Jessica answered

Suddenly one of perimeter quiet alarm goes off .Squad member with a trained efficiency get their weapons and assumed defense positions .Jessica and other members began quietly observing sorrowing .

In blink of eye three na'vi figures appeared on their scopes from dense lush jungle .Their movements shoved that were heading toward the school In same moment Ta'yu reported via earphone that strangers had five finger hands therefore were human controlled avatars .He also noted that spotted individuals were in fact one female and two males ,

"Okay capture them okay capture them but do it gently"-Jessica

"Masoko" Teu'yu acknowledged order

After few minutes of nervous waiting suddenly there was scream, sound of series from automatic gun, few more screams and everything suddenly go quiet again. Only effect was the screaming mass of Pandora birds flying upwards in fear

"Targets captured"

"Okay bring them here"-Jessica ordered

Few moments later Tey'lu and rest of squad appeared with three human avatar prisoners with binded hands and .The female resembles President of Earth federation Grace Augustine the male resembling Earth Prime Minister Norm Spellman and the third one who resembles her good friend Jake Sully from West looked at three avatars as sayed

"We will unbind if you don't scream"If agree with this simply shake your heads "-Jessica sayed

Grace, Norm, and Jake looked upon each other and shacked the heads

When Jessica subordinates freed them, Grace angrily shouted "What the fuck is going there" Jake and Norm also gazed at Jessica and her teammate with expression of amazement and fear

Come on we have to talk –Jessica noted pointing her gun in direction of building

After 20 minutes of hearing what leader of bizarre Na'vi said to them Grace interrupted

"Wait minute if I understand everything what just said correctly

You come from parallel universe or alternate reality where Na'vi are space faring technologically advanced race who created with human and other aliens races something called Interstellar Alliance. You also say that right now you have one five kilometer ship orbiting Pandora while rest nineteen is hiding on far side of Polyphemus. What is more in your reality I and Norm we are politicians and heads of government something called United earth Federation ,and Mo'at here tsahik from clan Omaticaya is elected leader of united Na'vi clans?"

Are you fucking kidding me? Doctor Augustine shouted with disbelief combined with scientific curiosity

"No offense but I well eeeeee hardly to visualize Na'vi as complex society with advanced technology "-said Norm with similar disbelief

Let say that we believe you .What are you doing here. Grace asked seriously

"Well our squad was sent here to contact humans because were planning to build colony here"

Colony ?-Grace asked

"Our ships were transported to this reality h by random hyperspace vortex .On board there are several thousand civilians and we cannot risk their lives while searching the galaxy for means to go home. Besides our folk from our reality will began search for us and most logical way is to stay on planet which was destination of our ill fated journey '

"Hyperspace" the Jake asked

Is a method of travelling faster than light. Our ships are capable to achieve velocities billions times the speed of light "Mi'rti answered

Holy fucking shit –Jake shouted with excitement

"By the way who I am in your reality

"Well we graduated from West Point together .And in my reality you are eeeeee dead-Jessica answered

"In your reality I am dead?"- Jake asked with thrill

"Yes .You saved hundreds of colonists of Pergrava III when semi sentient megascorpions attacked colony .You were postmortem awarded with Alliance Crosss the highest military award possible"

"One of ships present here even bears your name"-Jessica Continued

"Wait minute" –Norm interrupted but isn't "Jessica "strange name for na'vi ?

"Well I grew up on earth. My Na'vi parents died in spacecraft crash. I was adopted by human family from California former USA"

You growth up on earth? Norm asked again with disbelief

"Well unlike here in our reality Earth is not polluted ball. It is still beautiful still blue green sphere literally steaming with wildlife both native and pandorian. Some less dangerous Eywa/Pandora animals like yariks**(hexapede)** ,kentens(**fan lizards**),Talioangs(**Sturmbeest****) **were geneticallymodified to winstand slightly different earth environment. This also applies to the flora as well. The rainforests of Amazonia are fairly similar to the ones find on our and this planet. What more earth alone harbors million large Na'vi population

"Tell me that you joking. Well if that true at least in your reality humans are behaving like rational beings"- The grace summarized the point


End file.
